Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter three
Chapter three of Daddy Cloudkicker. Story Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub was leading Kit from the orphanage to where his house is. To get there they walked beside the airfield next-door, crossed the street and by about four blocks they've arrived. Ahead Kit saw a male-opossum-adult wearing pilot-cloths. Ramon recognized him in a flash, "Weechee" he calls and runs over, the marsupial turns and smiles at the familiar sight, "Ramon" he greets and they hug, then he noticed Kit, "who's your friend?" he asks, "oh that's Kit Cloudkicker" Ramon answers, "the cloud-surfer?" Weechee gasped, "in the flesh" Kit gestures and shakes hands, "so you're the pilot he saved eh?" he guessed, Weechee nods while Ramon snuck off toward his home, or what's left of it; the house was just a pile of gravel now, complete with a wrecked-plane (a Stinson Voyager) sitting in it, surrounded by police-tape, in front of the ruin were a pair of tombstones, each flanking the walkway that directed from the house to the street, the names of Ramon's parents were on them, and the boy kneels on both legs and pats them, unable to hold it in he starts crying, by this point Kit and Weechee walk over and the former kneels down to Ramon and again brings him in an embrace, "it's alright Ramon, let it out" Kit cooed and Ramon gladly does, Weechee looks on with guilt, "I wish I never came here" he sighs drawing Ramon's attention, "Weechee, how many times must I tell you? it's not your fault, I don't blame you for getting my parents killed at all" he objects, "maybe but I still feel guilty" Weechee says, Ramon just gives up and continues balling on Kit, who again felt that same sensation wanting him to take care of Ramon, after an hour the scamp felt better, "feeling better?" Kit asks caringly, "yeah" Ramon whispered, "you long for new parents don't you?" Kit guessed, "yes" Ramon admitted nuzzling himself into Kit: to him Kit was like a bother or, dare he say it, a father, preferably the latter, "Kit?" he peeped, "yeah?" Kit responded, "w-w...will you be my dad?" Ramon requests timidly, Kit was stunned, sure he had longed for new parents himself his whole life, he never thought of being one since he was only sixteen, yet when he looked into Ramon, he could see the scamp held that same longing Kit had, and that sensation suddenly got stronger, to a point where Kit would be a monster to reject him, "I'd love to, however I'm only sixteen, so I doubt I'll be allowed to adopt you, but I can try to get Baloo and Rebecca to do it, and I'm sure Mr. Barkley wouldn't mind" Kit proposed, Ramon smiles, "I'd like that" he whispered and nuzzles into Kit, who noticed he had fallen asleep, gently he gets up while cradling Ramon like a baby, who snuggles into Kit's bare chest, "I think you'd make a great dad" Weechee jokes, "thanks Weechee, and it was nice meeting you, I should get this tyke to the Home before they start worrying" Kit bids and with Ramon nestled in his arms Kit heads back to the orphanage. At the orphanage, Baloo Riven Rey Trevor Rhett and Barkley were socializing. "Say I remember Kit said he ran away cause a bully got him in trouble, where is he now?" Baloo asks nervously, "who Larry? oh he got transferred to Marshland" Barkley answers, "really? he's behind bars?" Rey asked, "yep, just a few days after Kit took off, Barkley became suspicious that Larry really did do it, so he had Trevor and me keep an eye on him and sure enough, we caught him red-handed when we overheard him talking about it, swiftly we reported to Mr. Barkley, he called him and his buddies in and they tried to play innocent, but we knew they were lying, so Mr. Barkley had the incarcerators come and they tried to runaway themselves, but got caught and were sent to Marshland, and we haven't heard from them since" Rhett tells, "well that's good, I was worried he'd still be here and there'd be another showdown" Baloo states greatly relieved. Upon arriving, Kit sees the others were conversing, but they silenced when he opened the door and gushed at Ramon cuddling him, much to Kit's embarrassment, "uh, he was crying over his parents, I comforted him and he fell asleep on me" he explained embarrassedly, "you know, maybe you should adopt him: he's never been happy since his parents died" Barkley suggested, "awe poor guy, I know the feeling" Kit comments, Baloo walks over and sees Kit looking a bit parental himself, "you wanna adopt him don't you little britches?" he guessed, "I do wanna adopt him, can we papa-bear?" Kit asked, "well we may have to ask o' Becky if it's okay" Baloo says, "I bet she'll agree" Riven said confidently, "yeah who wouldn't want to adopt this bag of joy?" Rey jokes sparking some giggles, Ramon stirs and wakes up, "where are we Kit?" he asks, "back at the orphanage" Kit answers putting Ramon down, he and his friends had to get back home, but Kit kneels and looks at Ramon right in the eye, "I have to go Ramon, but I promise I'll come back tomorrow, and I'm bringing the rest of my family so we can adopt you, think you can wait until then?" Kit requested, "I'll be waiting" Ramon answered and gave one last hug, Kit almost didn't wanna leave but he knew he had to, and he vows to adopt and raise Ramon by any means necessary. Later during their flight home, Baloo Riven and Rey noticed Kit was unusually quiet, and was clutching his chest where his heart is. "Thinking about Ramon?" Baloo whispered, "I feel so strange, what is this?" Kit asked himself looking at where he had his left hand over his pecs, Riven studied him and sees a paternal-spark ignite in Kit's expression, "that's your paternal-instincts kiddo" he says, "my what?" Kit asks, "paternal instincts, it's the feeling you have when you wanna raise a kid, it's what I and Riven have for you two" Baloo answers, "the female version is called maternal" Rey informs, "well speaking of paternal-ness, when he brought me to his house, he did ask me to be his dad" Kit admitted, "really?" Baloo gasped, Kit nods, "and I want to be" he added, "then I guess you're all gonna want me to be his mother don't you?" Rey humors, "yes actually, since you are Kit's girlfriend" Riven teases, "oh whatever" both teens say in offense much to the adult's amusement. Back at Higher-for-Hire, now sunset, Rebecca was just chilling in a chair overlooking the lagoon and the cliffs beyond it. She figured her employees were gonna want to stay at the Freeport Home for Children all day, so she wasn't gonna rush them. She did receive another request for a shipment of medicine from Bambino Island all the way to the Usland city of San-Flamingo, but it wouldn't be due until tomorrow. After she had finished the paperwork she had nothing else to do but wait, so that's exactly what she did. A glass of lemonade sat on a table next to her. Occasionally she would take a sip while watching Molly and Wildcat doing stuff. Eventually she caught a glimpse of yellow in the distant twilight and could hear engine-sounds. Her employees were back. She quickly gets up and walks down the dock while they park. "Welcome back, so I trust everything went alright?" she asked mostly to Kit, "better, I did see them, Rhett and Trevor no longer live there, but they work there now" Kit answered, Rebecca smiles, "but what about that bully?" she asked, Kit totally forgot about that, luckily Baloo answers, "don't worry boss-lady, they said he and his friends got transferred to that Marshland-place" he says, "really?" Kit gasps, "yeah, it happened not long after you escaped Kit-boy, Barkley had your friends spying on Larry and caught him red-handed" Baloo informs, Kit couldn't believe it: just before he broke out, Larry decided to take Kit out of the picture permanently and while Barkley didn't believe Kit was innocent at the time (at least that's what it looked like), the dog was hesitant to send Kit away, the cabinet-key Kit found on the desk that night was evidence that Barkley was mostly siding with him, but it was still hopeless, since Kit ran away he never heard the outcome of that or if Larry actually paid for it or not, but if what Baloo said was true, Kit was more than pleased, "guess he finally got what he deserved" he cheers, "nothing bad actually happened was there?" Rebecca asked concerned, "no, I got a lot of welcome-back hospitality from all the caretakers who knew me, and apparently I even have a fan-club" Kit described, "that's awesome" Wildcat compliments, "and Kit made a new friend" Baloo whispers slyly, "papa-bear" Kit chastised, "is that true young-man" Rebecca teases, "okay yes: there's this bear-boy around ten like Molly, who kind of reminds me of myself, his name is Ramon Grizzle and he's that kid on the news" Kit reveals, "really he's that savoir?" Rebecca gasped, what are the odds of that? "oh yeah, he and the pilot he saved are even friends, the pilot's name is Weechee who fortunately is still alive and well, Ramon's parents, well not so much" Kit informs, "oh that poor thing" Rebecca says sympathetically, "yeah, he's only been in the Home for two weeks, but since his parents died he's been miserable ever since, but he doesn't blame Weechee at all, and he warmed up to me, he...he even asked me to be his dad" Kit reveals and this was a real shocker to the two female-bears and the lion-mechanic, "really?" Molly exclaims startling Rebecca, "oh Molly how long were you standing there?" she asked, "since I heard the Sea Duck coming" Molly answered, "so is that true?" she repeated to Kit, "yes pigtails, Kit's gonna be a daddy" Baloo jokes, "and we were wondering if you'd like to come with us back to Freeport tomorrow to adopt him" Riven proposed, "are you sure about that Kit?" Rebecca asks unsurely, "Rebecca, I know precisely how he feels: the grief, the longing, it brought back memories, I just don't want to see him go through the same things I did" Kit maintained, Rebecca could see there was a fatherly-aura exhibiting from her son-figure: if what was said about this boy was true, then he was clearly needing someone to take care of him, Kit was adamant to do just that, how could she say no? "awe Kit, of course I'll help" she says, clearly unwilling to turn this down. Stay tuned for Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter four Gallery Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanon for the talespin series